magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Wyrmwood
These companions are seldom seen on the ground. They spend their days winding through the tops of trees, passing by unseen to most. Wyrmwoods are not the most social of creatures, and tend to be shy of humans. Whenever they spot movement, wyrmwoods simply freeze in place, their unique appearances making them seem just another part of any tree. These fascinating creatures are made of living wood, though they walk and fight as any other animal. Should a wyrmwood become injured, their bark peels away, revealing a bright green color underneath. There is little that these wyrms cannot recover from, given time. They are able to grow whole limbs back, though it is a slow process. Unsurprisingly, wyrmwoods are not violent in nature, preferring to retreat rather than fight. Given the need, though, these companions will show their strength. They are able to rip most animals apart with little thought, and their claws and teeth are incredibly sharp, despite being made of wood. It's rare that a wyrmwood is provoked into violence, though. It's more usual for predators to realize they are not edible, and to leave them alone. Wyrmwoods patiently allow them to realize this, sometimes even closing their eyes and drifting to sleep. Sleep comes easily to them, particularly as the seasons change and it grows cold. Once winter has truly set in, these creatures undergo an interesting change. Instead of retreating to warmer lands, as other companions are known to do, wyrmwoods stand their ground. They are not active in the colder months, either, but instead hibernate. This hibernation does not take place in any cave or shelter – wyrmwoods simply freeze where they are one day, entering a deep sleep. Only when the sun begins to warm the earth do these companions slowly begin to move once more. Egg A small branch is growing from this egg, which seems to be completely covered in bark. Hatchling As soon as they are able to dart through trees, these little ones are nearly impossible to spot. It's easiest to search one out by visiting their favorite tree, where they usually return to come night. Wyrmwood hatchlings are hesitant creatures, and it takes a long time to create a strong bond with them. Offering them apple slices and then retreating is the surest way to gain their trust. Adult Grown wyrmwoods are large creatures, perhaps twice the height of a man. They will never reach the size of dragons, though the two are distantly related. They possess many of the same qualities as dragons, however – sharp wits and claws, very protective of their chosen homes. Every treewyrm has a specific tree that they are very fond of, and visit again and again. These trees are often the same ages as them, so that as they grow, so does the tree. Treewyrms are fiercely protective of these trees, and should anyone harm them, they will find a very angry wyrm about to attack. These chosen trees never succumb to illness, and grow larger than others. It's invariably that a wyrmwood's home has a large knot in it, one that opens to a hidden space. This is where these companions hide their treasures, and woe to any who investigate too closely. These hoards are quite unlike those of other wyrms or dragons, as they have no value to humans. Instead, wyrmwoods collect whatever catches their eye; the bright feather of a bird, or a particularly beautiful leaf. Ash wyrmwoods have their own lovely foliage that grows from their tails and horns. These leaves are brilliant orange, and make it easy to differentiate ash wyrmwoods from their drift counterparts, who lack any greenery. Breeding Additional Information * No. 458 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 5 (November 2013) * Released: November 1, 2013 * Sprites: GlassWalker * Description: Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Wyrms Category:Wyrmwoods